Strange Discovery
by Action Sauce
Summary: Okay, I've recently been playing on a server, and I found this really weird text hidden inside a mountain biome. It seems kind of significant, and I think more people should know about this. Something tells me I shouldn't be spilling all this stuff out to the public, but it's just a feeling. Anyways, read with caution, and do not attempt any of what it says.
1. Chapter 1

**The following text was extracted from a journal found in a small stone house in a mountain biome. I have no way of confirming the legitimacy of the statements within the text, but it seems important, so I decided that someone else needs to know. The text has been copied word-for-word, and I strongly suggest you do not attempt what it tells you to do. I have no way of guaranteeing your safety if you do, and it will be completely your fault for messing up your life if you do try whatever it says. Read with caution.**

* * *

November 8, 2013

Please, before I tell you anything else, you must promise me to keep a secret. The information I am about to give you must not fall into the wrong hands, for it holds the key to the world itself. You must do as I instruct, the fate of everything is in your hands.

First of all, after reading these instructions, I want you to memorize them. Every step is essential and must not be forgotten. After you can recite every individual line by memory, I want you to destroy this. Burn it, scatter the ashes across the land. Nobody must ever know this paper had ever existed. There are people out there who would kill for this kind of information. Believe me, I've seen it happen.

Anyways, back to the important part. Somewhere out in this world, there is a small, wooden cabin located somewhere in a forest. The cabin will appear to be abandoned, but do not let your guard down. Things have taken residence in there, things that cannot be described by mere words on a paper. I want you to find a friend you can trust with your life, and I want you to go and find this cabin. Wait until dawn before entering. It's not a place you want to be in at night.

Now before you enter, you must know exactly what you are after. Inside that house, there is a small, circular mirror hanging on the wall. Behind the mirror is a small compartment with a chest. You must take all the contents of the chest and leave. Do not touch any of the other mirrors in the house, or you will regret it for eternity. And I mean eternity.

Bring a torch with you, and smear glowstone dust on your body before entering that house. They are the only things that will stop them from touching you. Be thorough, you do not want a single square inch of skin exposed. Do not give your friend any.

Now enter the house, find the chest, retrieve the contents and get out as fast as you can. Once you are safely out the front door, turn back and light the house of fire before leaving. Nobody can know it was ever there. Plant a few trees where it used to be, you need to cover up your evidence.

You know the friend that came in with you to the house? You have to kill him before the sun sets. Once it does, he will be lost forever. Kill him now; give him a chance to rest in peace.

Take the contents of the chest. There should be a written book and a map. Take the map, memorize it, then burn it. Read and keep the book, and guard it with your life. Once the book is in your possession, you will be a fugitive. Not from the police, but from people with more power and influence than you can ever imagine. They have assassins, you must watch out for them at all times. Guard the book with your life; you cannot let it fall into their hands at all costs.

Now you must find a man. Before you seek him out, bring a potion of weakness. A splash potion will not work, it must be a regular one. You will need it. He will blend in easily with his surroundings, seemingly an average citizen, but once you see him, you will know who you are after. When he sees you looking at him, he will casually leave for another destination. You must follow him. He will go into a small, run-down house. Enter the house, and he will do his best to kill you. You must forcefully subdue him and force him to drink the potion of weakness. Then tell him that you know what he is, and to take him to the Judge.

He will comply, and you must fol

* * *

**Now obviously, this text seems to be missing an ending. I really don't know why, but it seems like whoever wrote this was cut off in the middle of the writing process. It's kind of weird if you think about it, I will be looking into this text further. Please do not try and aid me in any way, something tells me I have to do it alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I've seen some reviews here, and an interesting question has popped up. The journal entry was dated 2013, and it's not even 2013. I guess it's just something they added to suggest whoever wrote it was from the future. I'm really looking into this a bit more, and hope to glean some more information about this, whatever it is.**

* * *

Alright, so I tried out some of what the note said. I actually did manage to find a cabin, a wooden one in the woods. It was kind of freaky at first, but I suppose it might just be something from one of the mods I installed. I honestly don't know if it's safe, considering what was written in that other note, but the whole thing feels like an adventure map, so I'd like to try it out. It'll probably just end up being an Easter egg in one of the mods I downloaded; there are a lot of them. I'm planning to enter the house. I mean, Minecraft is just a game, what's the worst that can happen?

I've got all my torches and glowstone dust, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to "wear" it. I've also got a full set of diamond armour and a sword, just in case there are some nasty mobs in there. The friend part, I'm just going to bring a tamed wolf with me. I don't want to kill it, but I have a lot of wolves, so it won't matter too much. Besides, better be safe then sorry.

I also did some searching back in that house in the mountain biome, and I found some pretty weird stuff. You see, there was this huge painting on the wall, of a small doll on a black background. It was kind of creepy, I'm not sure if it was intended to be or just nightmare fuel. I got kind of creeped out, and didn't want to explore the house with that creepy thing on the wall, so I broke the painting. Naturally, there was a hidden passageway behind it.

This has got to be one of the scariest adventure maps I've played, it feels so realistic.

Anyways, the place was barely lit up, so I had to cut my way through a couple of hostile mobs. They were pretty easy, only a couple of zombies and a spider. The weirdest part was, there was a doorway at the end of the passageway, and as I approached, everything started getting quiet. It was really creepy, hearing my footsteps fade away eerily. I swear, whoever made this custom map needs to see a psychiatrist. It's really good though, if I can find the mod that got this, I'll post it here so you guys can try it too.

Okay, so I decided to continue, but I had this really bad feeling. You know that feeling in a horror movie, when some murderer is just about to pop out and scare the poop out of you? Yeah, that was kind of the feeling, but it was really weird, having it happen to me in real life.

I decided to leave the door alone for now. I was alone in my house at the time, and I honestly didn't feel like it (I've read those things where a guy's alone, he plays some haunted game and gets stalked for the rest of his life). I know it's not actually real, but the map really has been giving me the creeps. I got my butt out of there as fast as I could.

Yeah, so I'll be exploring that wooden cabin. I'll also come back to the hallway, here, but I'm inviting my friends over. I really do not to be alone when I do this.

Anyways, I'll probably be updating tomorrow, after I get the chance to check out the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'm back. I haven't gone into that house yet, but it's because the friend I invited couldn't come. Apparently he got really sick or something. I've decided to wait until he's back before going into the wooden cabin.**

**I think I've found the mod though, it's called Red House. I forgot what website I found it on though, you'll just have to search it up. I don't know why it's called that, I haven't seen any red houses yet. But don't try it out yet. Finish reading this, so you know what's in store for you. Or at least some of it.**

**However, I have been in the other house, in the mountain biome. Oh my god, that was messed up.**

* * *

Okay, so you know last time how there was that painting of a doll I broke? I went back to the house, and it was still there. That was pretty much the scariest moment of my life, until I convinced myself it was just another thing they added in the mod.

Okay, so I broke the painting, and here's the weird part. You know how last time I came here, there was a passageway? Yeah, it wasn't there. Holy poop. The guy who made this mod must've been really into scary games. And this wasn't even the scariest part. I even dug away a couple blocks past the wall, and there was nothing.

Okay, so I began looking around the house. There wasn't much in it, just a couple empty rooms. The weird thing was, there seemed to be a lot more rooms than someone could fit into a tiny little house like this. I supposed that it was because the house was attached to a mountain, and I was underground right now.

So I was walking, when I see this doorway. I open it, and déjà vu, a long, seemingly endless hallway. I thought this might be another hallway, with the door at the end. I decided this time I'd go through the door. Like really, it's a game, I could shut it down whenever I wanted.

So I start walking, right? And it feels like it's a lot longer than that other hallway (wherever that one went). I got impatient so I started sprinting. After a while, the sounds of my footsteps started to fade away. I was relieved and scared at the same time, knowing that I'd be at the door soon.

But the door didn't come. Instead, there was just a mob that blocked the hall. I whipped out my sword, thinking it was hostile, but it didn't move at all, even when I got close to it. It just stood there.

Okay, I'm not sure how to describe this mob. Have any of you guys ever played F.E.A.R.? If you have, you know that creepy little girl, Alma? Yeah, it was kind of like that, except her face wasn't really, well, distinguishable. She just stood there, staring into space. I couldn't walk past her. I even swung my sword at her and nothing happened. I dug away the blocks under her, and she just stayed there, floating.

Now, the scariest part. I'm sure you guys have all heard of the game Slender. You know when Slender Man is close to you, the screen gets all static-y? Yeah, it was kind of like that, except there was no noise, and it wasn't static. The image was still as clear as everything else, but it just seemed kind of blurry. I couldn't really focus on the girl. I did see some movement, and then I just died. It showed the respawn thing, except it didn't show me the place I died, it was just black. So I clicked respawn and waited.

My computer is pretty old, so it took a little longer than it normally would. When I finally respawned, I realized that all my stuff was still in the hallway, and I had a couple minutes before it disappeared forever. I was really creeped out, and I didn't go back. Not even if it meant losing my diamond armour. And another weird thing, I was standing on grass. I spawned outside my house, in the original spawn point, even though I've slept in a bed. I guess it was just a glitch.

My doors were also open. I remember, every time, to close the doors behind me, in case any creepers come strolling buy. But they were open, and I remember closing the doors before I left. One of my friends might have dropped by for a visit, but after my experiences in the hallway, I decided otherwise. I left my house alone, and went to punch some trees.

That was terrifying. Tomorrow, I'm going to go back to that house and blow it all up with TNT. I'll then bury the remains in dirt, and forget about it forever.

I might even blow up my house, along with it. You know what, I might just stop playing on this server, screw the adventure map. I think I'm getting kind of paranoid here, but it's always better to be safe than sorry. Wow, that was scary.

* * *

**Ok, if any of you want to know the details about what happened in that house, just PM me with a question. And it's a private server, by the way, just between me and some of my friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, I'm back. I checked with my friend, and we have confirmed that the mod is NOT Red House. I'll be looking through my list later, to see if we have anything else that might've caused this.**

**I had this idea yesterday (thanks to Digereyes); seeing as I've been playing on a server, me and my friends can just go creative and explore the house without fear of dying. So we decided to march into the cabin, invincible, and explore every bit of it without putting ourselves in danger.**

**Well, that's what I was planning. It didn't really work out.**

* * *

So we had got everything we needed, diamond armor, weapons, splash potions, and TNT to "clean up the mess". We changed it to creative, and that's when the weird things began happening.

Since it was dusk, we decided to change the time to day, just so we wouldn't have to deal with creepers and stuff like that. The weird part, the message claimed that we had changed the time to day, but nothing happened. It was still dark, and the sun was setting. We tried using potions of night vision, but that didn't work either. We were really feeling apprehensive about going into that house, but we were already here, and there would be no time later. We went in.

The cabin was in the middle of a forest. There were a couple hostile mobs here and there, but they didn't bother us. The cabin was fairly large, enough to fit a third floor, and maybe an attic.

We all knew what to look for. A circular mirror, on the wall. We entered and split up. Bad idea.

Our plan was to occasionally message each other, to keep in contact. Every five minutes, you would tell everyone if you found anything, and if something weird was happening.

The cabin turned out to be more of a mansion. Like the house in the mountains, it was much bigger on the inside than out. I got lost pretty quickly. I checked my watch and realized it was already six minutes past. I sent a message.

_Guys? You all there?_

No response.

I was beginning to feel a bit creeped out, with nobody responding and all. I waited for an entire minute before I got a response.

_Sorry, I went AFK._

Relieved that at least one of my friends was still out there, I sent him a message.

_Seen anything?_

It took him a while to respond.

_Hey, uh, I'm on survival and it won't let me change my gamemode. Can you come find me?_

I hesitated. Checking my own gamemode, I realized that I, too, was on survival.

_Alright, I'm coming,_ I lied.

I began to wander around the house again. The whole place felt kind of like a stronghold, but made of wood. There were mirrors everywhere, but all of them where square. No surprise, I guess.

A message.

_SpartanFire637 left the game._

A chill ran down my spine. We had all agreed to send a message before we leave the server. I sent out a message.

_Guys, you all there?_

No response. My stomach sank. The game's audio began to fade.

_Porkchop53 left the game._

Oh, poop. So that makes four of us. I sent out another message, but again, with no response.

_EpicJack99 left the game._

My heart was racing. I could feel it thudding in my chest. It was silent now.

_Noobhat735 left the game._

Oh god. One more left. I waited in anticipation, for the message that would spell my doom.

It didn't come for a long time.

I let out a sigh of relief when

_Johntheburger69 left the game._

That was it. I was alone, lost, in this creepy old mansion. On survival mode. Taking a deep breath, I began to try and dig my way out.

_Don't turn around, Alex._

My heart stopped. My Minecraft name didn't even have my real name in it, how did it do that? I began to turn.

_Don't turn around, keep walking._

I froze. Slowly, carefully, I turned back and began walking. It felt kind of pointless, there was nothing but a wall in front of me.

I kept walking, waiting to stop as I made contact with the wooden surface. I closed my eyes.

I waited. It never happened.

Opening my eyes, I found myself in a small stone room. The room's illumination seemed to come out of nowhere.

There was a circular mirror on the wall, across from me.

I walked up to it cautiously, and removed it from the wall.

It disappeared in my hands. No evaporation, no puff of smoke, no flash of light. It just wasn't there anymore.

There was a chest in the wall. I opened it. A folded map and a written book sat in the chest.

I reached out and took them.

Minecraft crashed.

Groaning, I tried to reopen the application, but it wouldn't work. Frustrated, I shut off the computer and left.

* * *

**And that was how the exploration went. I've been trying to get Minecraft open for a while, it's not working. I guess we'll just have to find out what's in the book the next chapter :/**

**I'm kind of scared right now. I really hope I find some answers to this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, really sorry for the late update. My internet died and I was stuck off the server for a while. I have been keeping in contact with my friends, apparently they did manage to get Minecraft working. They also said that they had apparently died on the server, because they spawned in their houses with nothing. I really hope this doesn't happen to me when I get on the server.**

**For some reason, Minecraft still isn't working for me. I invited a couple of my nerdier friends to check out the problem, they're working on it right now. I'll probably be able to update tomorrow or the day after, on what that map was about.**

* * *

So about this whole thing, I've been thinking. I've convinced myself that it's just a scary adventure map, not anything paranormal. I just got really paranoid from playing the game, that's all.

I'm also getting this really weird feeling that I'm being watched (outside of Minecraft). It's like that tingling sensation where you think someone is behind you, but when you turn around, nobody's there. Wow. I really am getting paranoid. I might just need to see a psychiatrist, but I hope it doesn't come to that.

Anyways, one of my friends told me that he had gone back to the cabin and blew it up, only to have it reappear the next day. I tried to convince him that it was just another part of the map, but he's getting really frightened. I haven't heard from him in a while.

I also asked another one of my friends to go back and check on the house in the mountain biome. He said it wasn't there. I gave him the exact coordinates, but he still couldn't find it. I was a little scared at first, but he's not the brightest kid, so he might've just misread the coordinates and ended up in another mountain biome hundreds of chunks away.

Other than that, my friends haven't been getting any strange things happening to them. I really want to play right now and solve this map; I'm having trouble sleeping from the suspense.

So I guess I'll just have to wait. Also, I hope I can still recover the map and the book, even though my friend "blew up" the house. I'll update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update guys, I was just really worried about my friend. I haven't heard from him in a while. I'm trying to get back in contact with him, but it's not working so well.**

**Okay, so here's the story. I asked him and some of my other friends to go back on the server and check things out. I asked for a full report of what happened. What I got wasn't very comforting. I'll post them here, word for word.**

* * *

Report #1

We searched the house in the mountains. We didn't find that hallway you were talking about, though. I swear, it just wasn't there. We looked everywhere. And I didn't know what **** was talking about, he obviously did blow up the house. We traveled to the exact coordinates and nothing was there, except a huge crater in the ground.

But the house in the mountains, it was pretty creepy. There was nothing wrong with the exploration though, we were all on creative.

* * *

Report #2

Dude, are you on LSD or something? There was no cabin in the woods! You, my friend, need to see a doctor, because obviously, you've been hallucinating. We flew there and we didn't find anything except a big dent in the ground. **** was lying, he just wanted to creep you out, saying the house had "come back" after he blew it up. Well guess what? **** is a stupid ****.

And that house in the mountains, it wasn't so bad. It was just as you described it, but we couldn't find the corridor. Hell, we couldn't even find that creepy painting you were talking about!

* * *

Report #3

cant trust them theyr

* * *

So the third report I got, that was pretty damn creepy. He's telling me I can't trust what my other friends are saying. Thinking about it, I haven't seen them in a while either. And the report was obviously cut off halfway, like someone didn't want me to know what he was trying to say.

I'm actually kind of getting worried. I've tried calling my friends, messaging them, but they never respond. I'm honestly worrying for their lives right now, it's really creepy. I swear, if this is all just a huge joke, I'm going to beat the crap out of them when I go back to school.

Holy crap. I need to calm down.

* * *

**So that's it. Before this, I was only creeped out, now I'm utterly TERRIFIED.**

**I'll try and update soon, Minecraft still isn't working.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'm back again. I've tried getting in contact with my friends, but it's been of no use. My Minecraft is up and running again. I went on the server. I saw things that were meant to stay unseen.**

**I should never have went into that damn house.**

* * *

This is a message for anyone who might still be alive out in the world.

Don't download the mod. Never download it, never even speak of it. The risks are not worth the rewards.

Look at me. I downloaded the mod. And where am I now? I am huddled in a corner in my room with my laptop, trembling with fear. I believe I am going insane. This Red House mod was just too much for me.

To make it worse, my parents aren't even home right now. So I'm alone.

I've tried to contact the friend that sent me the third report, the one that told me not to trust my other friends. My efforts proved fruitless, until about an hour ago, when I received this message:

_dont trust anyone theyre all gone theres nothing left_

I tried messaging back about what he meant, but then he went offline. "Don't trust anyone. They're all gone. There's nothing left." What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I thought about it for a couple minutes, then I came to a conclusion. The book had said to never speak of it to anyone, and for good reasons. The people who desire the book are coming now, to retrieve their birthright. The police cannot protect me from them, nothing can protect me from their unnatural assassins.

They've taken over my friends, my family. It's spreading, like a virus. They would do anything to get their hands on this book.

I've decided not to give it to them.

I've read the book. It contains ancient secrets, secrets so powerful they must not be spoken of. The man who knows all shall hold the power to break the world. That kind of power must never fall into the wrong hands.

I am guarding the book with my life, but I suspect it is not enough. I can defend it to my last breath, but my efforts will yield no reward. I even tried to destroy it, but it has proven resistant to the flame and blade.

Knocking on the door. I'm hearing my parent's voices calling to me. I get up, but stop.

Why would they knock, when there was a doorbell?

Can I trust it? Should I open the door? The knocking is growing more vigorous, almost breaking down the door, something my real parents would never do. Is this actually happening or is it just the product of a broken mind?

Besides, they left with a house key...

The sound of a key turning in a lock. I guess this is it.

I'm grabbing a knife now, I can barely hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

I locked the door. I barricaded it with all the furniture I have.

They're asking me to open the door, that they have my Christmas present. It's so convincing, they sound just like my real parents. But I must not go outside, I would rather die.

They're beginning to sound worried. I must not make a sound, I'm typing as quietly as I can.

They're serious now. They tell me that if I didn't come out, I wouldn't get my new iPod.

An iPod isn't worth my life. I will never open that door.

This might just be my last chapter. I'm hiding in the closet now, hoping they will not hear me. I can never tell when they might turn off the wireless, so I have no more contact with the world.

Never try that mod.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so my parents turned out to be legit. Well, what did I expect? I'm honestly getting better now, I swear. But I still have this feeling in the back of my head, telling me something isn't right. I guess I only have one option left. I'm going to go back on that goddamned server and burn the house down myself.**

**But anyways, after a trip to the psychiatrist, I'm feeling a bit better now. My friends still haven't contacted me, and I'm a little worried. I suppose they just decided to play a little prank on me. But I'm sure they'll come back once they've realized the consequences of their "fooling around".**

* * *

Okay, I decided to scout ahead, and what I found was a bit weird. My parents don't want me playing this game too often anymore, in case I start getting paranoid again. Last time wasn't pretty.

So I flew over to the mountain biome. I was all decked up in enchanted armor, in case my gamemode decided to switch on me. The only problem was, the house seemed to have, well, _changed_. I can't really describe it. It just didn't look like the same house. Maybe one of my friends decided to do something to it while I was gone.

So I flew into the house, and I was kind of surprised. The layout had changed. Instead of just a bunch of rooms, it was just a spiraling staircase, going down and down and down. I supposed that my friends decided to make a secret expansion on it, maybe have something nice at the bottom as kind of a "Get Well" card. Besides, this was a game. Nothing bad can happen to me in a game, right?

Well, I went down for a while. And here's the creepy part. I got impatient, and pressed F3, to see how many more layers I had to go. It didn't display a number.

So I just assumed this was a glitch. So stupid of me. I kept going.

And then I arrived in this stronghold-like thing. It was a room, and four hallways in all directions leading off to somewhere else. I just picked one of the hallways and went down it, waiting to see what I found.

Man, that hallway was long. But anyways, when I got to the end of it, I was met with a duplicate of the other room, except with a sign in the middle of it. "76rFarpSatnie3 has been deleted." What was that supposed to mean? I got kind of pissed off at my friends, I guess they didn't give up on that whole 'let's scare the crap out of him' thing.

I turned back to the hallway I had come from, and went down it again. For some reason, this time took a lot less time than last time. I was back in the same room, and I prepared to take the staircase, when I saw a sign.

"3phkoPrco5 has been deleted." Okay, this was getting weird. I was the only one on the server. I've had enough of this creepy stuff. I decided it might be better for my own sanity just to leave right now.

So I did, and this time, nothing bad happened. I'm going on the server tomorrow, when I have some real people at my sides.

* * *

**If anyone knows the meaning of those "deletion" messages, please tell me. This stuff is getting on my nerves again, I swear.**


End file.
